One Of Those Days
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: If this seems OOC it's initially on purpose, stick with it till the end of chapter one and if you still hate it then you can quit reading. I don't like the title so suggestions are welcome. This is basically yet another fic about Chris' identity. Sorry about the rather uneven chapter lengths.
1. Chapter 1

It was just one of those days.

It was one of those mornings when Chris was reminded that every single word out of his mouth was either a lie or a half-truth; when he remembered his past family didn't know or care about him; and when life in general sucked. He was used to this, but today for some reason it was really getting to him. Chris had had enough.

He orbed to the Halliwell kitchen where the sisters sat, eating dinner together.

"You want to know who I am? Fine!" he shouted. "Piper, I'm your younger son from the future. Happy now!?"

Piper had an expression of utter shock on her face, but her sisters looked disgusted.

"You seriously expect us to believe that you're her son; yet you're happy to split your own parents up?" Phoebe yelled.

"What kind of a nephew are you if you're tearing this family apart?" Paige added.

Chris backed away from them. He had not expected this reaction.

"I had no choice!" he whispered.

"There's always a choice and you took the wrong one." said Leo.

Chris whipped around to spot the Elder standing in the doorway behind him, he was holding Wyatt.

"If I don't change things Wyatt will turn evil!" Chris exclaimed.

"I've told you once already brother," said the blonde toddler in the voice of his adult self. Before Chris' very eyes the child transformed into the fully grown horror he knew far too well. "I don't need saving."

Wyatt grabbed hold of Chris and threw him into the wall. The sisters laughed all except for Piper. Her eyes were fixed on her eldest son.

"Wyatt?" she gasped.

"What mom? Have I got something on my face?"

He laughed. Then he walked forwards and thrust Excalibur through her chest.

"NO!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt stepped back with a psychotic grin on his face. Chris ran to his mother, who lay slumped on the floor. She gave him a small smile.

"I-it's okay peanut."

"Please mom! Don't go."

Her eyelids flickered and she lay still, bathing in her own pool of blood.

"It's all _your_ fault." Leo hissed.

Chris looked at his father but the hatred the Elder felt for him couldn't have been clearer.

"But Wyatt –" Chris protested.

"How dare you blame this on him! Wyatt is everything we hoped for. You were never part of this family. Get out."

"Should I make him go, dad?" asked Wyatt.

"Go ahead son."

The young man withdrew his sword from Piper's corpse and lunged.

Chris awoke with a loud scream. For a few minutes he lay there in the darkness panting. He wondered if he was dead. Eventually he decided he should get up and work out where he was.

Chris bolted upright, banged his forehead on the shelf above and fell out of bed. Despite his headache he let out a sigh of relief. It had just been a dream.

He got to his feet and turned the light on. He walked towards the door. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that. Much to his irritation, Chris noted that his powers were acting up. The door was shaking; as his hand closed on the doorknob he realised that he was trembling in time with it.

"Pull yourself together." he muttered and opened it open.

Chris staggered over to the barstools and collapsed onto a seat. His head was pounding but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. Maybe in the morning. He wished Piper was here.


	2. Chapter 2

The sisters were happily feasting on a breakfast of homemade pancakes.

"Mmm!" Phoebe groaned in pleasure. "Piper you have to make these more often!"

Paige nodded in agreement.

"They are delicious."

But the series of compliments was interrupted by the sound of Chris orbing into the kitchen.

"Honey it's a Sunday!" Phoebe complained without even looking up.

"Cut us some slack." said Paige.

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" Chris pointed out.

"Yes but if you mention the "d" word I will kill you." said Piper.

"No van – oh my GOD!" Phoebe screeched.

Chris swore under his breath. He knew he should've taken more of that empathy blocking potion.

"Phoebe what is it?" chorused the oblivious sisters.

She finally looked up at Chris.

"I can feel your fear. Ow! As well as your pain. What happened Chris?"

All three pairs of eyes were on him.

"Whoa what happened to your head?" asked Paige noticing the large bruise.

Chris looked down.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Well your emotions are screaming otherwise."

"I _really_ need to vanquish something." Chris muttered.

"Don't even think about orbing out mister!" Piper warned.

He sighed. He couldn't say no to her when she used that tone.

Meanwhile, Paige had noticed the deep bags underneath Chris' eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

He shook his head, then winced.

"Not really."

"Piper, hug him." Phoebe commanded.

The eldest sister narrowed her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"You can't feel his emotions, just do it!"

"Why me?" Piper protested.

"_I _don't know, you're the most maternal one of us, plus he's relieved to see you."

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why that is." She said, giving Chris a meaningful look of curiosity but she saw the young whitelighter's eyes.

For once, his mask was lowered. She could understand Phoebe's motives.

Piper stood, walked over to Chris and hugged him. He revelled in her warmth, not wanting to let go.

"God I've missed this." he murmured, the tears starting to flow freely.

She abruptly drew back on hearing those words.

"So I make a habit of hugging you in the future?" Piper questioned.

Chris cursed and tried to orb out but he only made it to the living room. The sisters followed with bemused looks on their faces.

"Worst escape ever." Said Paige.

Chris swayed. It appeared his new found dizziness was affecting his powers.

He staggered towards the couch and virtually collapsed onto it. The sisters approached him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Uh, should we call Leo?"

"NO!" Chris argued. "Ow! I – I just need an aspirin."

"O-kay." said Paige. She didn't sound convinced, but summoned one nonetheless. "Aspirin."

The box orbed from the cupboard into her hand. She passed it to him.

"Thanks."

"So what caused that?" asked Piper, gesturing at the bruise.

"It was just a stupid accident." Chris muttered. "There weren't even demons involved."

_Not real ones anyways._

The sisters exchanged glances.

"That's a first. What happened?" said Phoebe, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Partly future consequences, mostly family."

The girls supressed groans at his cryptic explanation but tried to look sympathetic given the toll this dream had evidently taken on him.

"It's really freaked you out." Phoebe stated.

"A little." He admitted reluctantly. "More importantly it's making my powers malfunction." A lamp beside him flew into the wall and smashed, as if to demonstrate his point. "Sorry." he quickly said.

"That was you!?" exclaimed Paige.

Chris sighed. There was no point hiding it now.

"I'm half witch, half whitelighter. Just like you Paige."

"Huh?"

The youngest sister's eyes narrowed.

"What else have you been lying to us about?" asked Phoebe.

Chris put his head in his hands. This wasn't the way they were supposed to find out.

"Do you really want to know?" he said finally.

"Actually no. I wouldn't be able to tell if you were lying or telling the truth.

"Okay." he sighed and stood.

"Where the hell are you going?" snapped Piper.

"Someplace where I'm welcome."

He tried to orb but fell to his knees instead. He knew now that he must've hit his head pretty hard. Phoebe's expression softened as she could sense his pain.

"Honey you're not going anywhere." She said in a gentle, but firm tone. She helped him back onto the couch. "Just rest."

"Why didn't you tell us you were half witch? Asked Paige.

"You never asked." said Chris. It was one of the few questions he _hadn't _been bombarded by. "Besides, you would've never believed me."

Normally Piper would've been irritated by such a comment but she was still puzzling over what Chris had murmured earlier.

"Chris, do you know me in the future?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Does something happen to me?"

"I can't answer that."

Chris' eyelids drooped.

"Oh no you don't! Stay awake. You've probably got a concussion and I want answers!"

"Piper give him a break." said Paige.

"Right. That's it. LEO!"

"Can't we leave him out of this?" groaned Chris.

The Elder appeared fairly promptly for once. He wore white robes and slightly pained expression on his face.

"Piper I've got a meeting in a few minutes –"

"This will only take a few minutes." she insisted. "Heal Chris so I can interrogate him."

"What?"

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

"Just do it!"

Leo sighed and turned to Chris. The young witchlighter started to back away as he thought back to his dream.

"Stay away from me!"

Leo frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Chris laughed.

"Something's always wrong with me. Isn't that right dad?"

The group took a sharp intake of breath.

"Chris I think you're a little confused right now, let me heal you."

His own father didn't believe him. That was normal; it was the fact that the Elder wasn't alone in his thoughts that scared Chris. All he saw was pity in the sisters' eyes. The denial hurt him worse that the nightmare. Almost.

"Don't touch me!"

Much to his surprise Piper called her husband off.

"Oh never mind. You go to your meeting." Leo looked relieved and orbed away. Piper glanced at her sisters. "Could you give us a minute?"

The others left the room, assuming that the oldest sibling was going to try a private interrogation.

"Chris?" she said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Are you my son?"

He smiled.

"I thought you'd never realise."

Piper smiled back at him. Yes, she was shocked, but right now her younger son needed support, not doubt. She sat down beside Chris and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's okay. I'm here."


End file.
